Hybrid .4 01
Author's Note #1: The events that occur in this story are based off Human .4. The story was written by Mike A. Lancaster, and this author is not affiliated with Human .4 in any way. Author's note #2 : This is a continuation of Hybrid .4 Prologue. It will only make sense if you read the link above. Author's Note #3: This author owns none of the art and images shown. ---- Well, I guess now that I've started, I can't stop. I only have a few more hours left, so I'll have to be quick. Oh, crap, I forgot my name. You might've already guessed it, but it's Trevor. '''Trevor Fredrick Tiorano'. No long, fancy name, but this is still the name I was given at birth. Trevor Fredrick Tiorano.'' Let's get to it. ---- There's over a thousand stories that have been told. Some of them are about traveling beyond realms we've never heard of, or saving the princess from an evil king. Whatever the story is about, the author wrote it for a good reason. Maybe it's to make people hate the world they really live in, or to make them happy they're safe in their boring little world from scary monsters. Every story is written for some kind of reason. This story I'm about to tell you, I doubt has a real reason behind it. I know this, because once you finish reading this, your life will not be changed in any way. Once you finish reading this story, you're gonna be like: Well, that was fun. Wonder what's on TV. But, THIS STORY DOES MATTER. Okay? IT MATTERS. It matters to you. Without this story, you wouldn't be where you are right now. I am not lying to you in any way. So listen, if you want to learn why you're still human. ---- After I was put back to sleep by that robot, I sort of went into this state I’d never been in before. It felt like I was falling into eternal darkness, or falling down a black hole. But, something about it was enjoyable. I probably sound crazy, and at this rate, I am, but... it felt good, to just be there, all alone. For a while, nothing else seemed to matter. I just kept on falling, and I didn’t try to resist. And then that moment came, where I woke up. It’s hard to explain this in a way that makes sense, but, I felt like I’d hit the bottom of that hole. And the second I did, I snapped back to reality. The moment I became conscious again, the truth hit me: It was a dream. That campout was another weird dream, which I’ll text Ethan about, as soon as my cat gets up and-'' 'BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP' I heard myself say: “''Starting up…” in a robotic voice, and then I opened my eyes. My body felt stiff, and I wondered how long I’d been out for. I was about to sit up, when I realized this whole time I’d been standing. I looked at the first thing that I saw: a wall of glass. Behind the glass, I saw things hung on the wall and in other display cases: a pair of headphones, a old computer from when my parents were kids, an Ipad, and other weird things I didn’t recognize. Placing my hands on the wall of the display case, I began to panic. “Wha...where am I?” I asked out loud. Nobody else was in the display case, and there wasn’t anyone looking at the things that were being displayed. I banged my fists against the glass, hoping to break free, but with no luck. Terror entered my heart, and I began to wail for help. Still, there was no response. Finally, someone entered the room. A girl my age, with skin the color of coffee, and long dark brown hair, wearing a hot pink jacket, black glovettes, a glittery blue dress, knee-length socks, and turquoise sneakers. She walked down the stairs, messing at what seemed to be an IPad, and then looked up and saw me in my state of terror. She froze in the middle of the staircase. Like, she stopped moving, blinking, breathing. She just stared at me blankly, a look of confusion on her face. Then she spoke. Her voice had a robotic tone to it. "Err-or. Un-recognized in-dividual. Attempt-ing communica-tion through Link." I sighed. This was another person, and she might as well be my only hope. “Please, whoever you are! I don’t know where I am, or how I got in here, but I need to get out of here! If my parents see me in here, they’re gonna freak! And my girlfriend probably doesn’t know I’m here, either! Don’t just stand there looking like a total idiot, help me for God’s sake!” "''Link Communication fail-ure. Install-ing hu-man mod-e." Was her response. She blinked four times, raced down the steps in what seemed like an instant, and rushed up to my display case. She eyed me up and down, before placing her left hand on the glass. "Who are you? ''What are you?" "Uh...I'm Trevor." I paused. My instinct was start screaming, but that would get me nowhere. "And...uh...proc-ess-ing in-for-ma-tion..." And once again, she halted, and turned her back to me, throwing on that crappy robot act. "Scan-ning. Upload-ing 'Trev-er' to Link." That's when I saw what was on her back. A barcode. It wasn't just some tattoo barcode, it looked like she'd been born with it. I zoomed in on the letters below the code: and got what it read pinned straight into my mind: MODEL: KIRA RACHELLE TOMPKINS 1.0 9356 Oh my God. It was no act. She was legit a robot. 'Kira Rachelle Tompkins 1.0 9356' whirled around, and then spoke like a normal person again: "Hey there, Trevor. My name is-" "Kira Rachelle Tompkins?" I guessed. She frowned. "Yeah. How'd you know?" Pfft, your name's just seared across the back of your neck in big bold letters. "Uh...I'm not sure." "Ohhhkay..." Kira said slowly. "Anyways, you need help?" "Duh." Her eyebrows furrowed for a second. "Okay then. Do you want me to call security?" "NO!!!" I cried out. But what was the point of rejecting help? Kira was an android, and she'd probably been programmed to aimlessly wander around this place, to keep an eye out for suspicious stuff. Didn't she realize she was a piece of machine junk? "Alright, fine!" Kira raised her hands, confused. "I'll see what I can do without security." I waited cautiously as she pressed her Kindle-Machine-''Thing'' rapidly, not taking her eyes off the device. After about five minutes, Kira stopped, and backed up. "That should do it." She said cheerfully. Three seconds later, the glass just shattered inward. Like, there was nothing that was touching it except my hands, and then-bam. Glass in my face, my eyes, my hands, everywhere. I was screaming from the pain in seconds! Was that even in the laws of physics? When the glass finally stopped, I heard Kira say. "Woah. Uh, you okay?" I pulled a shard out of my eye, already feeling the tears coming on. "What just happened?" "I hacked into the glass." She smirked. "Made it self-destruct. BT-dubbs, might wanna look at your face." She turned the machine around, allowing me to see my reflection. My left eye had swollen up insanely, and there was a tiny cut underneath my eye the shape of an eagle. The overall result: a whole lot of blood shedding. I sighed. "Thanks. You couldn't have found a more efficent way to do that?" "What, you mean like unlock the keyhole?" She snickered. "Yeah." I grit my teeth. "Like unlock the keyhole." "Well, I could've, but, that wouldn't have been as fun." Kira shrugged, heading up the steps. Groaning, I forced myself to follow her. Category:Stories Category:H.4 Parts Category:The Upgrade Parts